


Respira

by Admin_mh



Series: Johnlock Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_mh/pseuds/Admin_mh
Summary: John ya no está con él, ahora debe encontrar nuevas formas de enfrentarse a sus adicciones





	Respira

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otro drabble!, ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo así que aquí lo tienen

"Respira, solo respira"

Podía escucharlo en su cabeza como un susurro, era su voz pero claramente era solo un recuerdo del tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

"Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, concéntrate en mi voz"

Quería hacerlo, eso lo había ayudado anteriormente pero cada día necesitaba más recurrir a las drogas, era con lo único que conseguía el mismo efecto

"Respira como yo lo estoy haciendo"

Podía verlo frente a él, pero muy en el fondo sabía que solamente era su cerebro intentando alcanzar la tranquilidad.

Estaba aburrido, necesitaba un reto o su dosis de cocaína, su voz no era suficiente, desde que se había ido nada era suficiente.


End file.
